What's Wrong With My Face?
by Lee Shin Kyung
Summary: Tao galau karena wajahnya? gimana caranya Kris menenangkan Tao? KrisTao/TaoRis. double drabble. DLDR, okay! RnR!


Tao tengah mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Sesekali ia mencoba memasang ekspresi serius namun tak lama ia menundukan sambil membuang nafas pasrah.

"Apa yang salah?" gumam lelaki berjulukan panda cina(1) itu. Tao menghela nafas berat. Dengan kasar ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia kembali menatap cermin memperhatikan setiap inchi wajahnya.

Kris yang baru masuk ke kamarnya—dan Tao— melihat kekasihnya tengah memperhatikan cermin dengan wajah pasrah. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Tao, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Tao dan membuat panda cina itu terkejut kaget.

"Ah, gege, kamu mengagetkanku tahu." Ucap Tao sedikit merengut kesal atas tingkah kekasihnya itu. Bukannya menjawab Kris malah menciumi leher jenjang Tao.

Keduanya terdiam, Kris masih bertahan memeluk Tao dari belakang sedangkan Tao memegang tangan Kris lembut. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Jangan pedulikan." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba membuat Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kris masih menciumi lehernya lembut.

"Maksud gege apa?" tanya Tao bingung. Kris mendongak dan membalikan badan Tao supaya menghadap dirinya. Kris menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Tao.

"Kris—" dengan lembut Kris mencium bibir Tao. Ciuman tak menuntut dan terkesan lembut. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"Apapun yang mereka katakan jangan pedulikan," perkataan Kris begitu ambigu bagi Tao. Ia terdiam tak membalas memilih memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut di pipinya.

"Kau tetaplah kau, Tao." Ucap Tao lalu mencium dahi Tao lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud gege?" tanya Tao mulai bingung dengan perkataan —yang menurutnya— ambigu. Kris menggelengkan kepala lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Tao.

"Ge, ap—" sekali lagi perkataan Tao harus terputus saat Kris mencium bibirnya—lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu sedang risau mendengar orang-orang mengatakan kalau wajahmu itu seram `kan?" Tao terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bingung memang wajahku seram yah kalau sedang serius?" tanya Tao. Kris tidak menjawab malah tersenyum.

"Padahal wajahku biasa saja." Lanjutnya dengan nada bingung. Kris mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan pedulikan yang mereka katakan," ucap Kris menempelkan dahi mereka. "Kau adalah kau dan kau bagiku tetaplah yang tercantik." Lanjut Kris sambil mencium bibir Tao sekilas. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti tidak setuju dengan perkataan gege kesayangannya ini.

"Aku tidak cantik, ge," rajuk Tao dengan nada manja. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang jangan pikirkan apapun tentang omongan mereka, jadilah dirimu sendiri Tao," ucap Kris lembut.

"Tap—"

"Sttt..,"—Kris menepelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tao— "Jangan dipikirkan, okay?" Tao hanya menganggukan kepala pelan tak membalas. Kris tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Tao sekilas.

"Kau makin cantik, Tao," ucap Kris. Tao merengut pelan.

"Aku ini manly, ge,"

"Tapi bagiku kau cantik,"

"Ish, aku ini manly!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau ini manly," —Kris mencium pipi Tao sekilas— "Sekaligus cantik."

Seketika itu juga wajah Tao bersemu merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya. Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mencium bibir Tao untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebenarnya aku kurang tau panggilannya Tao apa jadi aku ngasal aja xD #duak

Em… ane biki double drable gaje lagi, everybodyh. ( - -)

Reader: kalau gaje kenapa di publish?

Ane juga kagak tau, cuman ane greget aja katanya banyak yang ngebash kalau wajah Tao itu serem. Yah.. walau awalnya menurutku emang iya sih *author dibuang* tapi setelah ditelek-telek(?) wajah Tao itu lebih ke manly tapi ada unsur(?) cantiknya. Makanya ane sedikit kurang setuju kalau ada yang bilang wajah Tao serem. Walau ane bukan fans EXO tapi juga bukan anti EXO ane hanya suka para uke manis saja, makanya ane kagak rela kalau dayang uke ane di jelek-jelekin. *dibantai Kris and EXOtic*

Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Kata-katanya bikin bingung ya? Jalan ceritanya biasa ya? Author cantik ya? #duak

Okay, abaikan pertanyaan terakhir.

Em… ane minta reviewnya ya, walau cerita ane aneh, jelek, bikin bingung, kagak jelas atau apapun itulah tolong review. Kalau ngereview nanti om atau tante #duak makin keren and "glutuk-glutuk" membahana layaknya petir di siang bolong #dibuang.

Eh, kita temenan nyok~

Add fb ane dong namanya Anna Novia xD

Follow twitternya juga ya _Novia105_

Eh, eh, tumblrnya juga dong~ ane baru bikin kemaren, jadi belum ada apa-apanya tapi follow .com #duak *ini malah promosi*


End file.
